<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Middle by MorningOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797949">In The Middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl'>MorningOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the light of the moon illuminates the room, two sets of lovers find happiness and passion in each other's comapany.</p>
<p>And Dimitri is stuck in the middle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri tried to be understanding.</p>
<p>Dimitri tried to let his friends do what they wanted.</p>
<p>But Dimitri had his certification exam tomorrow, and his <em>friends </em>decided to not extend the same curtsey to their prince.</p>
<p>True, it was a Saturday evening – only the goddess knew why certification exams were on Sunday mornings- but that didn’t mean everyone could go crazy. Surely, Dimitri thought, clearer heads would prevail. Surely this wouldn’t last much longer.</p>
<p>“Hehe, stop tickling me!” a voice rang.</p>
<p>“But you’re so cute when you laugh like that!” another responded.</p>
<p>Dimitri groaned into his pillow. It was well past nightfall and the moon streaked into his room. On one side of him, the results of Sylvain’s attempts with Ingrid. On the other, the results of Annette’s sweet songs on the most sour Felix. And in the middle…</p>
<p>“Can you… hum that song again?”</p>
<p>“Felix! You do like the song!”</p>
<p>In the middle, a very tired prince who needed to take his exam in the morning.</p>
<p>Dimitri was happy for them, really. School was stressful, and they deserved all the comfort they could get. And even Dimitri could see how well they fit together. For as much as Ingrid scolded Sylvain, she always had a fondness in her eyes. For as much as Felix wanted to appear tough and callous, his face always softened when he saw Annette enter the classroom. Dimitri encouraged it. There was only so much studying and practice they could do before they started going insane. Everyone needed these moments of comfort with another.</p>
<p>But why did it have to be tonight?</p>
<p>“Ha, I thought you’d want to me to-”</p>
<p>“Sylvain, just take off your damn pants.”</p>
<p>Dimitri rolled his eyes. He had overheard Sylvain talking about taking off his clothes slowly and dancing while he was doing it. Something about how it drove the girls wild. Dimitri pretended to not hear the conversation when it happened, his cheeks turning a bright red that Dedue had the curtsey to not point out. Of course Ingrid wouldn’t want that. It was silly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect you to blush this much. It’s adorable.”</p>
<p>“Well, what did you expect? I have this beautiful girl in bed with me.”</p>
<p>“Aw, are you nervous?”</p>
<p>“W-what?! No, of course not…”</p>
<p>Dimitri glared at the other wall. He absolutely knew Felix was nervous. He didn’t outright say it, especially not to Dimitri, but the prince knew. Felix had always tried to cover up his nerves with that tone of voice. Felix did the same thing asking Dedue and Ashe what Annette’s favorite flower was.</p>
<p>The prince with the very important exam tomorrow flopped over. He put the pillow on top of his head, trying to block out the noise. He closed his eyes and took a breath. It was uncomfortable and warm, but he could-</p>
<p>“Aaah! Sylvain!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Do… do that again.”</p>
<p>Dimitri wanted to scream.</p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Kiss me, Felix, please!”</p>
<p>Felix was just at kissing and Sylvain already had their clothes off? Different strokes for-</p>
<p>No, no. Inappropriate metaphor at this moment.</p>
<p>For a moment, Dimitri thought about giving up for a bit and reading more of his book to let them… finish. It wasn’t a bad idea, per say, but he realized there were two major issues to this. First, Felix was just at kissing, and second, Sylvain was definitely going for a round two. This was going to-</p>
<p>“Yes, of course you can take off my skirt, silly!”</p>
<p>“Ingrid… holy shit…”</p>
<p>-to last at least another hour. Dimitri groaned again, just a bit louder.</p>
<p>He was the prince. This was ridiculous. He could absolutely knock on their doors and tell them to keep it down. That was totally in his right as prince and neighbor who valued schoolwork. But he knew he never would. They sounded so happy. Felix smiled around Annette, and Annette lit up around Felix. Felix even started eating sweets again because of her. And Sylvain calmed down around Ingrid. He acted like a gentleman. And Ingrid mellowed out around Sylvain. She smiled and relaxed. Dimitri didn’t have the heart to break that up.</p>
<p>Dimitri heard two simultaneous, high-pitched gasps and questioned his heart.</p>
<p>The prince took a moment to think about his own love life. He would probably be approached immediately upon his return to the kingdom with a proposal from every eligible noble lady asking to be his queen. And he’d be expected to take a queen. But he was more of a romantic than that. He wanted to fall in love, to find someone who knew him. Knew his little quirks and could read his expressions. Dimitri thought about looking while he was in school and not solely focusing on his work. But who? The only person that made his heart flutter was Dedue, and he knew there were many in the Kingdom that would never approve of the king and a man from Duscar...</p>
<p>“So what do you think of my <em>lance</em>, dearest Ingrid?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Felix, what a lovely <em>sword</em>you have.”</p>
<p>Dimitri suddenly sat upright. His jaw dropped in sheer astonishment. He expected that kind of nonsense from Sylvain, but Annette? He had more faith in Annette. Dimitri ignored the shout from Sylvain as he was punched in the shoulder for that one and was more shocked that he didn’t hear Felix walk out of the room. Were bad puns a turn on Felix? Is this why he avoided Alois so much?</p>
<p>Dimitri flopped down on his bed once again. The moon had moved since he last checked. He needed sleep, desperately. He was to become a paladin, and while he knew he had the riding skills and lance skills, his swords skills were lacking and he didn’t want to disappoint the professor and his class and-</p>
<p>“AAAH! Felix! Your tongue!”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, right there, Syl. Right there!”</p>
<p>That was it. Dimitri got up out of bed and grabbed his bedding. He’d ask to sleep on Ashe’s floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request piece from a friend, and I love Dimitri too much to not roast him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>